


La saga Oscura

by SkeletonHypetrain



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25363708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeletonHypetrain/pseuds/SkeletonHypetrain
Summary: Antología de 5 historias cortas de terror





	1. La Pesadilla

Desperté en un salón oscuro, atado a una silla, estaba en una habitación con una sola lámpara, en la oscuridad vi un montón de ojos, ojos que me observaban, a lo lejos veo un hombre que lleva un traje y una máscara de calavera pintado de negro.

Esa pesadilla a estado atormentándome desde entonces, las páginas de Internet eran inservibles como para explicar eso, los atrapa-sueños, los remedios para el sueño, todo, ya me esperaba un "has visto demasiadas películas de terror" o un "No debiste comer cosas caducadas", pero vi que eso llegaba demasiado lejos, esa figura estaba observándome desde un edificio abandonado que estaba lejos mi edificio, llamar al 911 era imposible para mí, tenía que arreglarlas yo solo.  
Esa misma noche, sentí que alguien me estaba llevando, no puede ser, me están secuestrando, desperté en el mismo lugar de la pesadilla, atado, esa figura se acercó a mi.

"¿Y bien?"  
No le contesté, pero él me miraba con curiosidad.  
"Estás confuso, pero no te preocupes, todo va a salir bien...para mi".  
"¡¿Para ti!?, Tú eres él que me ha atormentado miles de noches".  
"Es mi pasatiempo querido, viendo a mortales siendo carcomidos por mi oscuridad".  
"¿Tu oscuridad?"  
"Sí, yo soy quien atormenta a los mortales con pesadillas que terminan siendo un bucle para su débil mente, un ser que habita en la cama o armario de cualquier habitación, pero puedo ser cualquier cosa, soy un amnesicon".  
Me quede sorprendido al escuchar eso.  
"¿Que es eso?"  
"El amnesicon es solo una masa coagulante oscura con ojos, pero puede ser cualquier cosa..., si te preguntas del porqué de tus pesadillas, es que ahora me apetecía comer, y tú eres el afortunado"  
El hombre sacó un cuchillo y me apuñalo, lo último que vi eran los ojos y el hombre, pero me di cuenta de algo.  
Él no llevaba una máscara de calavera, sino que era su rostro sin piel ni músculo.


	2. El hotel cocodrile(secuela de la pesadilla)

Han Pasado meses desde que mi amigo Dan murió, lo encontraron en una habitación de un edificio abandonado, atado en una silla abierto en canal, no se como pude reaccionar ante aquella noticia, ya que me hablaba sobre una pesadilla rara, ojala le hubiera creído, pero el comienzo de mi pesadilla empezó en mis vacaciones de verano, hospede con mi amigo Jacob a un establecimiento llamado Hotel Crocodile,lo peculiar era su interior victoriano, al entrar en la habitación, vi un panfleto con las normas del hotel, decía así:

“¡Muchas gracias por hospedar en el hotel crocodile, tu extraordinario  
hotel!  
Sabemos que ya entiendes las normas básicas de cualquier hotel, pero es hora de contar las nuestras:  
1.Todo huésped tiene que ir a sus respectivas habitaciones cuando sean las 22:00 de la noche.  
2.si escuchan gritos de ayuda, por favor, no le hagan caso.  
3.si ves que hay comida en tu habitación, por favor, no lo consumas.  
4.Quédate en la habitación mientras escuchas las pisadas.  
5.Si ves varios signos o cosas escritas en las paredes, por favor contacta a los gerentes.  
6.no pongan el canal 43 a las 2:00 de la mañana.  
7.Está prohibido ir a la sala de calderas por motivos de seguridad  
8.La piscina permanecera cerrada debido por una avería en las tuberías,se reabrirá hast a nuevo aviso  
9.si encuentra algo de carne humana en el buffet, ignoralo por completo  
10.

Gracias y disfrute de las vacaciones en el hotel crocodile.”

Eso fueron las normas más raras que he visto, en fín, las normas están para cumplirlas…,pero no para mí.

Maldigo aquel día que rompí la primera norma, regresé al hotel a las 11 de la noche debido a que yo y jacob nos pasamos el día de fiesta, al llegar a la puerta de la habitación, sentí que alguien me observaba, miré a mi izquierda, en el pasillo oscuro donde una de las luces estaban encendidas, había un hombre que llevaba un traje una máscara muy detallada de una calavera pintada de negro, por su apariencia me recuerda al mago que mostraba cómo se hacían los trucos de ese programa de magia que veía yo con Dan cuando éramos niños, me di cuenta de ese hombre era el mismo que Dan me describió hace meses

Aquel hombre me miró y empezó a caminar lentamente hacia mi, rápidamente, entré a mi habitación y bloquee la puerta con una de las sillas, escuché que alguien tocaba a mi puerta, yo no lo respondí, pero luego escuché las pisadas desvanecer, suspiré de alivio,a la mañana siguiente conté todo lo sucedido a Jacob, él se rió y me dijo que era por beber mucho, pero cuando le dije sobre aquella figura, Jacob se puso pálido, no lo podía creer.

Teníamos que hacer algo y no acabar como nuestro difunto amigo, vi aquel hombre otra vez,pero estaba una mujer joven, a lo mejor es su amante, pero cuando les vi entrar en su habitación, vi unos ojos mirando a la puerta, luego escuche unos gritos, eran de la chica que estuvo con él, no pude ayudarla, tenía que seguir las normas, me fui a la cama, desperté mirando a la pared, de la cual estaba llena de ojos, no podía moverme, no podía creer que estaba en una parálisis del sueño,mire hacía abajo, estaba aquella figura sentada en mi cama, aquel hombre se quitó uno de sus guantes negros, mostrando su mano de esqueleto recubierto con un líquido parecido al alquitrán, me agarró del cuello, vi su rostro, abrió la boca lentamente para mostrar un montón de tentáculos negros, pensé que era mi fin, pero escuche la voz de Jacob.

De repente,me desperté en un tren, Jacob estaba al lado mío junto a nuestras maletas, le pregunté qué pasó y porque estaba en el tren,Lo que me contó me estremeció,encontraron a ese ser saliendo de mi habitación y comenzó a atacar al resto de la gente que le ha visto,lo peor,que ese Hotel Crocodile era un lugar para monstruos y no un hotel normal y corriente, menos mal que me rescatarón

Espero que mis vacaciones no acaben mal y que él no nos capture.


	3. Los Dibujos de Ezequiel

Como ejercicio de clase, les pregunté a mis pequeños alumnos sobre crear un libro sobre su mejor día , ellos estaban alegres ya que les gustaba mucho dibujar con sus crayones, fomentando su creatividad desde dichos objetos,Halloween estaba llegando y los niños estaban hablando sobre cómo van a ir de puerta en puerta a pedir caramelos.

Al llegar a mi casa, me senté a ver los dibujos que hicieron ellos, eran los típicos dibujos que relatan sobre su día de pesca con sus padres, sobre un partido de béisbol,etc.  
pero vi un montón de dibujos grapados estaban al lado de la mesa, eran de Ezequiel ramirez,me pregunté de cómo ese libro llegó a la mesa,pero sin más dilación eché un vistazo.

“Mi mejor día, por Ezequiel Ramirez Exposito, 7 años:

1.Hola me llamo Ezequiel, vivo en una pequeña comunidad en el vecindario, mi mamá y mi papá rezan en la iglesia mientras juego con los niños.  
2.Mis papis no me dejan dibujar ni jugar, lo único que hago es mirar a los otros niños del vecindario.  
3.¡Hoy es halloween!, pero mis padres no me dejan ir, porque es “del diablo”, yo solo quiero ir a comer caramelos, algo que no me permiten comer.  
4.mientras estaba mirando a los niños pidiendo caramelos, vi una niña de pelo marrón que llevaba una túnica lila y una máscara de calavera, ella sostenía un cuerno lleno de caramelos y una calabaza de plástico, ella hizo un signo para que viniera, negué con la cabeza, no quiero que mi papi me dé con el cinturón.  
5.¡por fin me escapé de mi casa!, he disfrutado mucho con los niños, ella me dio uno de los caramelos de su cuerno, estaban deliciosos, muy deliciosos, tan dulces...como ella.  
6\. pedí más,más y más manjares de su cuerno de la abundancia, pero ella me paró, quiero más caramelos de ella, la niña me dio una manzana de caramelo, era morada como su túnica, sabía tan dulce…  
7\. insistí que me diera más dulces de su cuerno, negó con la cabeza y se fue, grité, corrí desesperadamente y robé unas bolsas con caramelos, no eran tan dulces como ella.  
8.caminé en el vecindario buscando a ella, pero vi a un hombre en el bosque, llevaba un traje negro y una máscara de calavera, esperó que él me ayude”.

cerré el libro inmediatamente, ese dibujo del esqueleto me asustó tanto que no pude continuar.

al día siguiente, mientras estaba leyendo el periódico en la sala de profesores, vi un articulo que hizo estremecer.

“Niño de 7 años encontrado muerto en el bosque  
su causa de muerte es desconocida  
el autor del siniestro sigue en paradero desconocido”.


	4. La labor de Cirujano

Hay que admitirlo, ser cirujano puede ser infierno sanitario, tienes que ser muy delicado para saber donde aplicar el método, el tiempo se hace lento, necesitas precisión.

Pero mi infierno de ser cirujano es que tienes que escuchar a esa dichosa gente que da gracias a dios, tantas horas de trabajo para que dieran gracias a una falsa deidad en vez de del sanitario

Nunca hubo un dios, nunca hubo milagros, solo hay una persona que decide si el paciente vive o muere y ese soy yo, esos cabrones se van a enterar quien manda.

aún recuerdo las caras de asombro cuando vieron que yo apuñale su ser querido en medio de la operación , ¿Donde está tu dios ahora?


	5. El videoclub

En este barrio hay un videoclub bastante peculiar, aunque hayan pasado los años, sigue estando ahí, cuando entras ahí, en su interior sigue estando esos tabiques desde los años noventa, el lugar está lleno de cds y vhs, ordenados por género, alfabéticamente,etc.

Pero he escuchado un rumor que deambula por aquí, en este establecimiento hay una sala secreta de proyección y un estante con unos vhs muy extraños, para ir ahí solo tienes que ir a una parte del videoclub, te das cuenta de que está tapado con una cortina de terciopelo rojo, hay un cartel que pone “no entrar”, pero no le hagas caso, es solo un cartel, adéntrate ahí, te encuentras una sala en mal estado, el suelo de madera mohosa, la pared con la pintura resquebrajada y las tuberías oxidadas.

Los vhs de esa sala con muy extrañas, las caratulas son de películas,episodios de series o series de anime que nunca has visto, como por ejemplo: una caratula de vhs de los años 90 en la que se ve una chica joven de pelo rubio en una especie de mansión donde se ve a un hombre con una máscara de calavera o una carátula que tiene una foto de una mujer de rasgos asiáticos.

si ves uno de esos vhs en la sala de proyección, una criatura pálida te atacará con sus fauces,pero es una farsa creada para asustar y así ganar clientela, ¿no te había dicho de que en este lugar tiene una gran sala de recreativos?, más allá de los dvs, hay una gran sala de arcades, desde los más antiguos hasta los más recientes, pero hay otro secreto más,¿ves esas puertas?, ahí te llevan donde están los arcades de toque “picante”, cuando vas a ese largo pasillo ves que hay varios despachos polvorientos llenos de cajas, pero fijate en las paredes, están llenos de dibujos y de imágenes gráficas enmarcadas,cuanto más adentres, las imagenes y dibujos serán más chocantes, poca gente aguanta como campeones al llegar ahí.

Dices que a cierta hora, puedes retas a un fantasma a ganar una partida de una de las recreativas, si ganas, obtienes una moneda antigua, si no, eres una víctima más de él.

Lo comprendes…, sé que piensas,aun crees que eso es verdad, pero como propietario del este videoclub te lo puedo confirmar, ¿quieres retarme a una partida de arcade?, invito yo.


	6. Extra: Un sinsentido de meme




End file.
